Problem: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}-2 & 5 & 2 \\ 4 & -1 & 4\end{array}\right]$ $ w = \left[\begin{array}{r}0 \\ -2 \\ 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F w$ ?
Because $ F$ has dimensions $(2\times3)$ and $ w$ has dimensions $(3\times1)$ , the answer matrix will have dimensions $(2\times1)$ $ F w = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {5} & {2} \\ {4} & {-1} & {4}\end{array}\right] \left[\begin{array}{r}{0} \\ {-2} \\ {2}\end{array}\right] = \left[\begin{array}{r}? \\ ?\end{array}\right] $ To find the element at any row $i$ , column $j$ of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in row $i$ of the first matrix, $ F$ , with the corresponding elements in column $j$ of the second matrix, $ w$ , and add the products together. So, to find the element at row 1, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the first element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ F$ with the first element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ w$ , then multiply the second element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ F$ with the second element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ w$ , and so on. Add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{-2}\cdot{0}+{5}\cdot{-2}+{2}\cdot{2} \\ ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 2, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }2}$ of $ F$ with the corresponding elements in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ w$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{-2}\cdot{0}+{5}\cdot{-2}+{2}\cdot{2} \\ {4}\cdot{0}+{-1}\cdot{-2}+{4}\cdot{2}\end{array}\right] $ Fill out the rest: $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{-2}\cdot{0}+{5}\cdot{-2}+{2}\cdot{2} \\ {4}\cdot{0}+{-1}\cdot{-2}+{4}\cdot{2}\end{array}\right] $ After simplifying, we end up with: $ \left[\begin{array}{r}-6 \\ 10\end{array}\right] $